Of Dice and Men: Episode 11
:Animation Recap ]] Wednesday, 6th March, 1512 (continued) Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA) are in a wizard's tower in the Atreya crater near Sinder Spring. The party make a plan to get to the Orb of Winter from the basement. Toki turns into a snake and goes into Nevets pocket and Nevets goes to sneak around into the basement. Lennie then heads down the stairs and attacks the 2 Ice Elementals. Daff backs Lennie up. Nevets heads downstairs and sees the wizard. Nevets goes to attack, but runs into a wall of force. The Wizard doesn't notice and is still looking away. The wizard talks with the parrot, Holly, about needing help gathering crystals. Nevets speaks up, offering to help the wizard. The parrot objects, wanting the wizard to use fireball instead. The wizard agrees and calls off his Ice Elementals. The half-elf wizard, Cabbot Moore, asks why NOA is in the area, and Nevets spins a story being on vacation so Toki can find new Druid shapes to transform into. Cabbot Moore explains the Pirate Captain Zaaz took a cache of Crystals from Caldonia, and he wants them retrieved. The party ask for a place to rest, and are given a room in the tower to rest. Now alone, the party discuss what to do next, and decide to go find the Captain Zaaz after resting. Thursday, 7th March, 1512 The party wake up and find 2 snow elementals escorting them around. The party meet with Cabbot Moore in a room upstairs in the tower. Cabbot Moore came to this place from Cawksport to be left alone, and claims not to know why this region is frozen over. The orb in his basement is a scrying orb. Toki talks about wanting to see local animals, so the wizard shows Toki his captured animals, including a polar bear, snow leopard, snow bunny, snow fox, reindeer. Lennie talks with the parrot, and notices a ring on the parrot's leg. Lennie takes the ring off the parrot and puts the ring on. The parrot freaks out, and Lennie calms it down with his barbarian ability. As Lennie takes the ring off, he hears a voice in his head claiming to be his conscience, and convinces Lennie to put the ring back on the parrot. Everyone meets up and agree to do the quest 8 potions and a magic dagger. Daff is about to mention the Portal to the Shadow Plane, but Nevets interrupts him. Daff promises to talk more about the portal after the quest. The party head out into The Frostlands back towards Bon' Dundisyr. 13th March, 1512 The party finally arrive back om Bon' Dundisyr. The party talk and come up with a plan of action. Daff & Toki will get on a boat for Whalers Bay to get the portal back. Lennie and Nevets go to Bon' Theris to investigate Captain Zaaz. Daff expresses the belief he wants to hire a replacement muscle for Lennie after he disrespects him. A few days later while traveling on their ship together, Daff admits to Toki that he wasn't serious about replacing Lennie, but he has to start respecting his leadership. 15th March, 1512 Lennie and Nevets get to Bon' Theris. The two go to the Gangplank tavern. After some arm wrestling, Nevets leaves to stalk 2 suspicious people to a bar called Sloppys. Sloppys is guarded by a large bouncer. Nevets gets inside using thieves cant. Nevets reads the lips and finds out the people he followed were after smuggling goods. Zaaz and another smuggler are mentioned. Nevets asks about Zaaz, claiming to want to join her crew. Rose tells Nevets to come back at noon tomorrow. Meanwhile Lennie has a drinking contest with the bartender and looses. 16th March, 1512 Lennie and Nevets meet with Zaaz and her first mate. The first mate, Sora, arm wrestles with Lennie and wins, so isn’t impressed. Nevets is asked to prove himself before being hired. He is to follow Sheriff Molly to find out her secret. She is known to visit a mansion just outside town. 19th March, 1512 Nevets follows the sheriff around for 3 days. During this time she does the standard duties of a town sheriff. Stopping crimes, visiting the Baronesses's Keep. On the third day however she leaves town, alone, out the north gate. Nevets collects Lennie and they both follow after her. After passing though some farmlands and hills, they arrive outside of Malakai and Van Healsing‘s estate. Lennie and Nevets wait outside as the Sheriff heads within the mansion itself. Some time later Sheriff Molly leaves the estate. While masked, Nevets and Lennie capture Sheriff Molly in an ambush. The interrogation simply reveals she was merely passing on messages from the Baroness to the estate, and that Van Healsing had married into the Royal Family, so was the Queen's Son-In-Law. Nevets and Lennie let Sheriff Molly go, then decide to hide in the woods for 3 days to avoid suspicion. 20th March, 1512 Daff and Toki get to Whalers Bay, and go to visit the Court Wizard, Arc Jacob. First they ask after the progress of the research into the portal, and Arc Jacob admits progress is slow because he isn't an expect in the field. Daff asks for the portal back, explaining that they found an expert in the portal, but refuses to give the Court Wizard any details. Arc Jacob's feeling are hurt, but he hands over the portal. Daff, seeing an opportunity, asks if Arc Jacob has anything to trade for the portal to keep. The court wizard offers a number of things, including a magical sword and a Fan of Wind, but these do not interest Daff, so Daff & Toki leave with the Portal. 21st March, 1512 Toki & Daff board a ship to sail back to Bon' Dundisyr, which is another 7 day trip. Nevets and Lennie enter Bon' Theris separately as to not draw suspicion. Nevents is able to enter town without issue, however Lennie is caught out by his unlikely story, and taken to the Sheriff's Station. Sheriff Molly then recognizes Lennie from the assault 3 days ago. Experience 1025 exp each Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes